1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED accessory system and more particularly pertains to illuminating a hitch ball area of a towing vehicle to facilitate coupling a trailer to the vehicle in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towing accessory systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, towing accessory systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating the hitch ball area of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,552 issued Jul. 18, 1995 to Ems relates to a Trailer Hitch Security System with Separate and Selectively Set Loose Connection and Theft Prevention Alarms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,650 issued Jan. 30, 2001 to Thibodeaux relates to a Trailer Hitch Protection System. U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,920 issued Apr. 25, 2006 to Peng relates to an Embellished Vehicle Trailer Hitch Ball Assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,017 issued Nov. 6, 2007 to Fain relates to a Power Interface Device for Trailer Hitches.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an LED accessory system that allows illuminating a hitch ball area of a towing vehicle to facilitate coupling a trailer to the vehicle in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the LED accessory system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a hitch ball area of a towing vehicle to facilitate coupling a trailer to the vehicle in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved LED accessory system which can be used for illuminating a hitch ball area of a towing vehicle to facilitate coupling a trailer to the vehicle in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.